


Sorry. What was the question again?

by shamelesssmut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Dinner, Feelings, Funny, Incest, Porn With Plot, Sansa is overthinking, Sibling Incest, until she can't really remember why it was wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: Sansa could feel Robb's eyes on her from where he was sitting across the table. She looked at him and gave him a small smile before she turned toward Jon who was sitting next to her and nodded to what he was saying. She found it a bit hard to concentrate on his words, however, because she could still feel Robb's eyes on her. What has gotten into him? He was obviously staring at her and now was not the time. Scratch that, it's never the time to have your brother stare at you like that. She looked at him again and raised an eyebrow, which made him smile a bit behind his glass of wine.





	Sorry. What was the question again?

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting a little robbsa feels out of my chest. I hope that you like it! I definitely had fun working on it.

Sansa could feel Robb's eyes on her from where he was sitting across the table. She looked at him and gave him a small smile before she turned toward Jon who was sitting next to her and nodded to what he was saying. She found it a bit hard to concentrate on his words, however, because she could still feel Robb's eyes on her. What has gotten into him? He was obviously staring at her and now was not the time. Scratch that, it's never the time to have your brother stare at you like that. She looked at him again and raised an eyebrow, which made him smile a bit behind his glass of wine.

Sansa looked at her mother when she asked her if she could help her bring out the dessert and she nodded as she quickly got up, glad to take a moment away from Robb's eyes on her. It's not that she didn't enjoy him looking. Okay, maybe she was enjoying it a bit too much. Even since she had first realized what having a crush on a boy meant she had been hung up on Robb. She knew how wrong it was and that you're not supposed to have a crush on your own brother or all people but could you blame her? He was a hot mess. His gorgeous blue eyes and soft, dark curls always had an effect on her. Of course, she was not a fool. She pretended that her feelings didn't exist. He was her brother and that's all he could ever be so she tried dating other people to get over him. Yeah, well, long story, short - it didn't work out so well. 

Still when Robb left for college things got easier. She was still crushing on him but at least now he wasn't there all the time, looking like a model straight out of a magazine. She was even considering going on a date with the cute guy from her biology class and that's when Robb came back for the Christmas break. She knew that he'll be back but it was as if she had forgot the effect he had on her, how he made her head spin and her body burn with desire every time he even as much as looked at her. And something was definitely different between the two, something had changed and she didn't know what but Robb was acting...different. Take the staring for example. What was that all about? Ever since he came back the night before he has been acting weird around her, always giving her these strange long looks and touching her arm or the small of her back when he was close to her. It was a sweet torture, the sweetest torture ever.

Sansa shook her head a bit, trying to clear her head as he looked at her mother, who was pulling the cake out of the fridge.

"Mother, why don't you go back to the others. I'll help Sansa with this." Robb smiled as he walked in the room. And of course, her mother thought that was very sweet of Robb's and leaned to kiss his cheek, saying something about what great children she had before she walked back to the dining room.

Sansa felt a shiver run down her spine as Robb took a step toward her, a smirk placed on his face. He shouldn’t be allowed to smirk. Not like that. Not to her. It made her body betray her. Damn it, how silly she was to think that she'd get over him while he was away. It was Robb after all. Her sweet, caring, deviously handsome Robb. Well okay, not hers. Her brother. Yep, that was important to remember. He was her brother. That was what she kept repeating in her head as he got closer to her and sliced the cake.

"Sansa?" Robb was looking at her expectantly. He had obviously asked her something. Something she had missed completely because she was too busy staring at the finger that he had ran over the icing of the cake and then sucked in his mouth, humming at the taste.

"Sorry. What was the question again?" Sansa asked as she looked away from him for a moment. Get a grip, for fuck's sake, she thought to herself annoyed. Now was not the time.

"I asked you if you want some.." Robb said with a small smile. "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head to the side to look at her. Did he have to do that too? He looked like a puppy. A very very hot puppy. Okay, what? Puppies aren't hot, they are cute. But Robb..Robb is hot. She almost wanted to slap herself for letting her mind wander again. 

"No, thanks. I can wait till we get back to the others. And I'm fine. Just a bit tired, is all." Sansa smiled at him, she had to play it cool. She didn't want to look weird around Robb. She had spent years hiding her crush and she wasn't going to make a total fool of herself now.

"Sansa, get a break. It's the holidays. More relaxing, less studying." Robb teased as he glanced at her with a smile.

"I'm very relaxed." She protested.

"I saw you doing homework earlier." Robb snorted and let out a small laugh when he noticed that she was about to protest again. "I saw you. No need to deny it."

"Well..It's easy for you to say that. You're already in college and you're doing great so.." Sansa shrugged as she leaned against the counter. "I'm last year in school and I've to make sure that I've the grades for some nice college." she added.

"Sansa, you've the grades. You're the smart one in the family." Robb grinned at her. "And during the holidays homework is just a no go. Relax, have some fun."

"I'm having fun." she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Last night, for example, movie night was fun." 

Robb raised an eyebrow at her and laughed quietly. "Movie night with the whole family was fun? Gosh, you're a teenager. Live a little." he chuckled as he walked toward her. She was about to say something, but the problem was that she didn't remember what it was because before she knew it, Robb was standing in front of her, only inches apart from her body. He was close enough that she could smell his cologne, feel his breath on her chin. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was looking at her with a small smirk. Why did it feel like he knew exactly what he was doing to her? Was he doing it on purpose? She was just about to open her mouth and ask him what was he doing when he pulled away from her, plates in one of his hand. So he was just reacing behind her to get the plates. She was so silly. She smiled slightly at him, not wanting to look weird and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Robb asked her as he started putting the cake in plates.

"Mhm, like I said just..tired." Sansa answered after she took a sip of water. Robb looked at her suspiciously but didn't press the subject. Instead he finished putting cake in plates for everyone and with Sansa's help got everyone plates.

Sansa sat down across from him again and started taking small bites from the cake. She had to get a grip of herself. Robb was clearly not making a move on her or anything. Everything was just in her head. She probably wished that it was true so much that she was imagining he was into her. He clearly wasn't. She nodded a bit to herself and looked at her phone when it rang with a text.

"Oh, is that your boyfriend?" Arya asked her teasingly. 

Sansa didn't have a boyfriend. Arya knew that very well but she kept teasing her about it anyways. There was one of Sansa's classmates that had came over to hers to study once and Arya had decided that he's madly in love with Sansa and should tease her about it. The boy was nice but he just wasn't for her. He was no fun at all, all he could talk about was school and homework and anyways she wasn't interested. The redhead was just about to say that no, it wasn't her boyfriend because she didn't have one and everyone knew that, when Robb raised an eyebrow, eyes focused on Sansa.

"A boyfriend? Why am I just hearing about this now?" he asked and when Sansa looked at him she felt as if a cat has gotten her tongue. There was something in his eyes, something that definitely looked like jealously, jealously mixed with lust and it left her out of breath.

"Probably because you're not around." Bran said from where he was sitting next to Robb, however Robb didn't seem to have even heard him, his eyes were still on Sansa.

"Sansa, dear, is there someone we should be introduced to?" her father asked and Sansa had to take her eyes away from Robb and look at Ned.

"What? No, no, Dad. You know Arya. I...I'm not seeing anyone." She said quickly, glancing at Robb to see his reaction. He visibly relaxed and went back to eating.

"Start men are so protective." Catelyn smiled as she put her hand on Ned's on top of the table. "Your father is protective enough of his girls, Robb. If you're protective of Sansa too, poor thing." she chuckled.

Sansa rolled his eyes. "I don't need so much people being protective of me, I'm not a kid anymore." she murmured.

"I know. I know.We've talked about it. I simply suggested that if there is said boyfriend we should meet him." Ned said softly. It really wouldn't be the first time they have a talk about how protective he is of his daughters.

"There isn't." Sansa said after a moment, hoping that with that they can end this awful conversation.

"After the last geek that she brought home, she probably got more selective." Arya laughed.

"Arya." Catelyn sighed. And then she was giving Arya one of the lectures of not being rude to Sansa's boyfriends, ex-es or not. However, Sansa couldn't focus on the conversation. Whose fault would be that? Robb's, of course. He was looking at her again, the jealously now gone from his eyes but there was still a hint of something that definitely looked like passion there. But it couldn't be that, right? She had already established that she's imagining things. If only she could talk to her friends about that, it'd make her feel a lot better but well how do you tell your friends that you're secretly crushing on your brother.

When Sansa finished her cake she volunteered to go make some tea for Catelyn and Ned just so she can get away from everyone for a moment. Again, she needed time to collect herself. Robb's gaze was too intense. Too hot.

She walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove as she waited she put her hands on both sides of the stove, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax. It was almost working, until she jumped when she felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She didn't even need time to think who was standing behind her. She immediately knew that it was Robb.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Robb whispered and she could feel his hot breath on her ear. He was close to her. The heat from his body was hitting hers, his hands massaging her shoulders gently were making her shiver a bit.

"Robb...What are you doing here?" Sansa asked as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Helping you with the tea." Robb shrugged as he ran his fingers down her spine gently. His touch was electric even through the layers of clothes. She couldn’t help but wonder how his hand would feel on her bare back.

Sansa cleared her throat and looked at the kettle, just to get her eyes off him. "There's nothing to do really. Just waiting the water to boil. I can make tea on my own." she mumbled and bit on her bottom lip when she felt him pushing her hair to one shoulder, leaving the side of her neck bare.

"Oh, I know that." Robb said against her ear and let his lips touch her earlobe lightly.

Sansa looked down when one of his hands cupped hers and that's when she realized she has been gripping the edge of the stove. Was she dreaming? Maybe she was. That was the only explanation as to why Robb would be...Wait. Robb was placing small kisses on her neck. What the hell, she through.

She was about to open her mouth and probably ask him what he's doing, that or let out an embarrassing moan but then his hands moved to her hips and he spun her around in his arms.  
Sansa looked up at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth to speak, great opportunity for him. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers, his tongue exploring her mouth, hands gripping her hips tightly, pressing her body as close to his as possible. 

If this was a dream, she hoped no one woke her up from it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same passion, moaning in the kiss softly. She almost pulled away to laugh at the effect her moan had on him, she could definitely feel his cock twitch in his jeans.

And then just like he had kissed her, suddenly, out of nowhere, he was gone. She opened her eyes to see him on the far end of the counter.

"What the-" Sansa started, almost ready to start yelling at him that he can't just kiss her like that one moment and then pull away the next when her mother walked in. Sansa quickly turned around to get the kettle with the now boiling water and put the water in two cups. She was glad that Robb was talking with her mother because she was sure it was all over her face that she had done something. Well it was actually Robb who had done something but it's all the same. Her brother was a lot better at hiding secrets, that's why when he was younger he was so good at sneaking out of the house.

"Here. Let me." Robb smiled at her and got the cups from her. He winked at her when their mother wasn't watching and walked back after her toward the living room.

They definitely had a lot to talk about. Sansa sat down on the couch next to Arya and looked at the screen. They were watching some Christmas movie. It was something like a holiday tradition for the Starks. Having the whole family together, eating dinner, watching movies, having fun. They were the perfect family. Well if you don't count Sansa crushing on her brother and...maybe Robb crushing on her. Was he? He had kissed her after all. This must mean something. It wasn't all in her head. It couldn’t be. She bit on her bottom lip and glanced at Robb, who was whispering something with Jon, until Rickon murmured something about trying to watch the movie so Robb chuckled and went quiet.

She had to talk to him tomorrow. No, not tomorrow, it was too far away. She had to talk to him tonight. When the others go to bed she can sneak to his room and talk to him. With this plan in mind she relaxed and looked at the screen, soon she'll confront him about all these.

 

The time wasn't passing fast enough, Sansa through as she sat on her bed in her room. She felt like the movie had lasted hours and then everyone had taken so long to go to bed. It was torture. She needed her answers before she completely lose her mind. She looked at her phone again and quickly got up. Half an hour had passed since everyone had gone to bed. That must be more than enough. She through about waiting an hour but she just couldn't wait any longer. She threw her phone on the bed and sneaked out of her room quietly, tiptoeing to Robb's room and stopping outside for a moment. The light was still on so luckily for her he was not asleep. She could hear typing. He was obviously doing something on his laptop. She knocked gently on the door but didn't wait for an answer as she walked inside.

Robb was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, his laptop in his lap. His hair was a bit messy, like he had run his fingers through his curls a couple of times but the most important thing was that he was shirtless. Something that actually annoyed Sansa a bit. She had come here to have a serious conversation with him and how was she supposed to do that when his abs were so distractingly delicious?

"Sansa..I was wondering if you may stop by." Robb smiled at her as he put his laptop on the nightstand and got up.

"Then why didn't you put on a shirt?" Sansa murmured, making Robb laugh.

"I didn't know I have to dress up for you. Come on,it's not like I'm not wearing pants. Now that'd be...Not how I greet you." he said and Sansa actually had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying that she wouldn't mind at all being greeted by a naked Robb.

"Well not that you..Have to get dressed just..." She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "That's not important. I didn't come here for that." she said.

"Then what did you come here for?" Robb smirked as he took a step toward her and then another one and suddenly Sansa found herself face to face with him, too close to her to concentrate. Why was she here? Ah, yes, she remembered.

"I...wanted to talk to you about earlier." she said, looking over his shoudler.She couldn't look him in the eyes when she was that close to him. It was intoxicating. Like his scent and his body and his lips and...She needed to focus. Again.

"To talk? Really? Here I thought you'd be here to continue what we started." Robb said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"C-Continue?" Sansa asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

Robb hummed in response and took another step toward her. Sansa felt her back hit the door behind her, but she was a lot more interested in what was pressed toward her front. Robb's body. And just like that she couldn't remember why it was wrong. Why she wasn't supposed to want him. What was stopping her. She wrapped her arms around him and crashed their lips together, groaning when one of his hands cupped her cheek and the other grabbed her hips and pulled her up a bit. She got the hint an wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved to wrap her legs around his waist. He wasn't even touching her yet and her body felt on fire.

"Robb..." she whined when he moved his lips on her neck, sucking and nipping gently. "Easy, no hickeys. I don't need mom and dad thinking that I've a secret boyfriend that I'm hiding from them." she grumbled and tugged on his hair to get his lips on hers again.

"Mmm, but you're already mine, Sansa. " He whispered against her lips and then sucked her bottom one in his mouth.

Sansa shivered at his words and pressed her body closer to his. "Then show me." she said and chuckled when he quickly pulled them away from the door and moved toward the bed. 

Robb sat down, pulling her in his lap and quickly pulled her shirt off, revealing a dark red bra that made his mouth water. Sansa looked delicious and he was sure she tasted delicious. He was leaving soft kisses on her neck, collarbone and between her breasts when she started squirming on his lap.

"Robb, come on. Don't be a tease." Sansa gasped as she tugged on his hair. He didn't pay her any attention so she reached behind her and undid her bra, letting it slip down her arms. That obviously got his attention as his lips were on her one of her nipples seconds later. Sucking and lapping on it, while his other hand was circling her nipple. It was good, it was so very good but she needed more so she got his free hand and put it on her thigh. 

Robb chuckled a bit breathless against her ear. "Got it." he said and nipped on her earlobe as he slowly moved his hand between her legs and pressed it there, humming at the look of pleasure that appeared on her face. She pressed her body against his hand and whined. "Robb...Please." she whined.

He tilted his head to the side as he unbuttoned her jeans and immediately pushed his hand inside, teasing her over her panties.

"R-Robb, come on." Sansa groaned as she gripped his shoulders. She was getting more and more impatient. Her body was burning with desire, she needed the real deal and he looked way too pleased with the pace they were going at it at the moment. It they take it that slow Sansa may die from foreplay. Okay, that was dramatic but she had needed him for far too long. She pulled his hand out of her jeans and quickly moved on her knees in front of him.

"San..." Robb started as she tugged on his sweats.

"Shush." Sansa said as she looked up at her and he moved his hips up so she could take off his sweats. "No underwear?" she asked and now it was her turn to smirk up at him.

Robb shrugged and reached to run a hand through her hair, already getting lost in the pleasure she was giving her and all she was doing so far was stroke him slowly.

"You're hard already." Sansa said fascinated as she let her fingers run over the slit.

"And you're wet." Robb grumbled and let his eyes fall closed for a moment.

"I've been wet since you kissed me." Sansa smirked and leaned to wrap her lips around him, ending the conversation. Robb reached to run his hand through her hair, panting quietly. 

He didn't let her play with him for long, he was already way too close just by watching her suck him off. Not only was she amazing at him, sucking him and teasing his slit but she was also making eyes contact with him every now and then and was letting sweet, little noises around his cock that were just driving him crazy. He gently pulled her up and on the bed.

"I wasn't done." Sansa protested as she landed on her back next to him, smiling when he hovered over her, look of total pleasure written all over his face.

"I know but it's my turn." Robb smirked and quickly pulled her jeans and panties off. Sansa was about to tell him that she's going to kill him if he keeps teasing her but that obviously wasn't necessary. A couple of seconds later Robb was between her legs, eating her out like he was dying to taste her, his mouth was doing all the right things to her and when he pushed his fingers inside her and moved to suck on her clit, she thought she may actually burst from pleasure. Her hands found his dark locks and tugged on them, pulling his face closer, silently begging him not to stop.

"Robb, oh Robb..." was all she was whispering as she felt herself get close, so close and then with a press of his fingers on the right spot she was falling over the edge, her body shaking with pleasure. Pleasure so intense she had never felt before. She was coming own from her high when she saw Robb pulling his fingers out of her and sucking them clean and she shivered from pleasure again. The look on his face made her grab his hair, pull him up and kiss him hungrily, tasting herself on his tongue. She hummed when she felt his hardness pressed against his stomach. "Go ahead." she smirked.

Robb groaned quietly and licked his lips as he looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked softly, the lust in his eyes was left behind as his look filled with concern. Sansa's heart definitely skipped a beat at that and nodded as she pecked his lips. "I've dreamed about it for long enough." she grinned.

Robb bit on his bottom lip and nodded slowly as he reached to get a condom. Sansa grabbed it from him and smirked as she put it on him, giving him a few stroked after that. Robb pulled her hand away after a moment. 

"Enough teasing." he said and leaned to kiss her softly as he pushed into her, agonizingly slow.

"I won't break, Robb. I'm not made of glass." Sansa panted against his lips, thrusting back.

"You certainly are precious." Robb said once he finally bottomed out and leaned to tug on her bottom lip playfully.

Sansa chuckled and kissed him as she let her hands wander over his back. Robb's thrust were slow at first but soon his movement become more desperate, his thrusts deeper and faster and Sansa was loving every second of it. She was dragging her nails down his back now, her legs locked around him, lips open and panting, moaning quietly with every deep thrust. She didn't even know how they managed to stay quiet enough, she wanted to scream from pleasure but she still had some sense to remember that they weren't alone in the house and she had to be as quiet as possible. So when she felt herself nearing her high again she leaned forward and bit onto Robb's shoulder gripping his back as she started cumming. Robb grabbed her hips tightly with one hand and the sheets with the other that was supporting him up and thrusted as deep in her as possible as he felt her pulse around him. He buried his face in her neck as his own release washed over him. 

"That was...wow." Sansa said after a moment, her voice still breathless as Robb slowly pulled out of her and moved to throw away the condom in the trash.

"Tell me about it." Robb said as he laid down next to her and licked his lips. "Give me some time and we can do it again." 

"Yeah?" Sansa grinned at him and Robb couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mhm, now that you're mine I'm not letting you out of my bed that easily." Robb smiled and leaned to kiss her.

"We still have to talk about it." Sansa said as she cupped his cheek. "In the morning." she added.

"In the morning." Robb nodded and leaned to kiss her again.


End file.
